The purpose of this invention is to redesign existing pull-out table end leaves so that besides being used as conventional pull-out end leaves to increase the surface of the table, they can be removed from the table and separately used both as side tables and as benches for children and still be retracted under the ends of the table like conventional pull-out table end leaves, when they are not in use.